


The past is present

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky gets jealous





	The past is present

**Author's Note:**

> I got the timelines all mixed up. It probably doesn't help that I haven't seen all of Dino Thunder yet.

Sky had been in a fowl mood since Bridge got back from the past. He knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid Bridge forever, but he was going to try. 

Eventually, Bridge finally had gotten him cornered in their bedroom at the end of the day. "What's going on? Are you okay? You're all gray and dark."

"I saw you with that guy" 

"Could you be a little more specific?" 

"I don't know Bridge. Who you think I'm talking about?" He said snarkily. 

Bridge was taken aback, looking at Sky in shock. 

"Sorry." He said, rubbing a hand over his face. "It's just that, I saw you kissing that boy." 

"Oh." came the quiet reply.

Sky strained to stay calm and wait for an explanation. 

"Trent. He's a tortured soul." Bridge said sadly. "His morpher, I mean Dino Gem, is pure evil. It's really scary. There is just this massive evil lurking over him." He shuddered. "He's trying to fight it, but it's a losing battle. He had me read his aura to make sure that he hasn't been tainted by the evil. He was so happy to hear that he is pure and clean, that he got wrapped up in the moment and just kissed me and then ran off to tell his friends."

"You didn't exactly push him away" 

Bridge was getting irritated and starting to raise his voice. "I'm barely in control on good day. How can you expect me to do anything, when I'm literally being mind fucked." 

"I'm sorry." Sky sighed. "I'm just-"

"Jealous? Don't be." Bridge said, taking Sky's face in his hands. "You are the only one for me." he said with a kiss. 

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings. Sorry.


End file.
